Fallen Angel
Fallen angel is a concept developed in Jewish and Christian thought from interpretation of the Book of Enoch. The actual term fallen angel is not found in either the Hebrew Bible or the New Testament. Christians adopted the concept of fallen angels mainly based on their interpretations of the Book of Revelation Chapter 12. Fallen angels are identified with the Watchers, as well as the angels who are cast down to the earth from the War in Heaven, and ha-satan. Allusions to fallen angels The Watchers The mention of the "sons of God" in ("The sons of God saw that the daughters of man were attractive. And they took as their wives any they chose") has sometimes been interpreted, both in Judaism and in Christianity, as a reference to fallen angels. The pre-Christian apocryphal Book of Enoch recounts that a group of 200 rebellious angels, or Watchers, left heaven and came down to Earth to marry human women and have children with them.Charlesworth Old Testament Pseudepigrapha Vol.1 Doubleday Angels cast to earth In the New Testament, Revelation 12:3-4 refers to the dragon’s tail that drew a third part of the stars of heaven. In verses 7-9, The Dragon and his angels battle against Michael the Archangel in a War in Heaven. Losing the battle, they are “cast out” of heaven to the earth. Thus, amongst Christians, fallen angels have been associated with the term “cast out”.Early Christian thought in its Jewish context p 67 ed. John M. G. Barclay, Morna Dorothy Hooker, John Philip McMurdo Sweet - 1996 Fall of Satan An explicit reference is found in to a "fall" of Satan, whom the New Testament never explicitly identifies as an "angel".Philip Edgcumbe Hughes Paul's second epistle to the Corinthians 1962 "Nothing could be more incongruous, therefore, than for Satan to pose as an angel of light" According to Ben Witherington, the passage can be translated either as "fall from heaven, like lightning" or "fall, like lightning from heaven"."The question remains as to what the phrase 'from heaven' modifies— Satan's fall, or 'like lightning'. If it modifies 'like lightning', then we may not be told from where Satan fell. Yet even if we translate, 'I saw Satan fall, like lightning from heaven', it could still be implied that Satan's fall is from the same place" (Ben Witherington, The Christology of Jesus 1990, p. 147). Fall of Lucifer From the 5th century, Christian literature develops about Lucifer (Latin, literally meaning light-bearer, for the Morning Star)Charlton T. Lewis, Charles Short, A Latin Dictionary as a name attributed to the Devil. This usage stems from a particular interpretation of , by Origen and others, "A great deal of the vivid elaboration of legend and literature on the Devil's nature arises from Origen's initiative in using these texts.61 The angels fell in the beginning along with Satan, and for the same reason, pride." Some see the passage as using this name to describe the king of Babylon, who, after exalting himself as if he were a deity, was cast down by God. Similar terminology is used in Ezekiel to describe the king of Tyre. The Greek word used in the Septuagint of Isaiah 14;12 is Ἑωσφόρος (Heosphoros, "dawn-bearer"),Septuagint Book of IsaiahIsaiah 14 LXX"Lucifer" in Isaiah 14:12-17 not φωσφόρος, the etymological synonym of Latin lucifer,ScriptureText.comφωσφόρος Etymonline.com used in of the morning star, which is mentioned also elsewhere in the Bible with no reference to Satan. Other religious views Catholicism The Catechism of the Catholic Church speaks of "the fall of the angels" not in spatial terms but as a radical and irrevocable rejection of God and his reign by some angels who, though created as good beings, freely chose evil, their sin being unforgivable because of the irrevocable character of their choice, not because of any defect in the infinite divine mercy.Catechism of the Catholic Church, "The Fall of the Angels" (391-395) Universalism 19th-century Universalists such as Thomas Allin (1891) claimed that Clement of Alexandria, Origen and Gregory of Nyssa taught that even the Devil and fallen angels will eventually be saved.Itter on Clement, Crouzel & Norris on Origen, etc. Unitarianism The Unitarian Joseph Priestley suggested that the passages refer to Korah.The theological and miscellaneous works of Joseph Priestley, Vol.2 William Graham (1772) suggested that it referred to the spies in Canaan.William Graham, An enquiry into the scripture meaning of the word Satan, and its synonimous terms, the devil, or the adversary, and the wicked one. Wherein the notions concerning devils or demons are brought... MA 8vo. is. 6d. Johnson. 1772 These passages are generally held today to be commentary, either positive or neutral or negative, on Jewish traditions concerning Enoch circulating in the Early Church.The Jewish apocalyptic heritage in early Christianity p 66 ed. James C. VanderKam, William Adler - 1996 "... who would not bring forth fruit to God. since the angels that sinned had commingled with them. ... 206 The translation is from Bauckham, "The Fall of the Angels', 320. 207 'Enoch says that the angels who transgressed taught mankind " Islam The Quran mentions angels (malak ملاك) around ninety times, usually in the plural and referring to obedient angels. The Quran states that Satan was a Jinn (as in Islam, angels can not disobey Allah) though he is addressed with the angels in verses (2:34,Iblis became Satan: "Behold! We said to the Angels, 'Bow down to Adam': they bowed down except Iblis. He was One of the Jinns, beings born of Fire, making Iblis think he was superior to a being born of Earth, and he broke the Command of his Lord....(Koran, 18:50)" 7:11, 15:29, 17:61, 18:50, 20:116, 38:71) prior to his fall. Satan (also called Iblis from Greek diabolos, "the devil") rebelled and was banished on earth, and he vowed to create mischief on earth after being given respite by Allah till the Day of Judgment, according to verses (80-85:38).Jeffrey Burton Russell Lucifer, the Devil in the Middle Ages chapter 'The Muslim Devil' p55 In Islamic Aqeedah, Jinns, like humans, have the capacity to choose whether to obey Allah or disobey Him. Harut and Marut (Arabic: هاروت وماروت‎) are two angels sent to test the people of Babylon. That there are fallen angels is not in the Quran and the Qur'an explicitly states angels have no free will, but are like appendages of Allah. مصباح المنير في تهذيب تفسير إبن كثير Ismāʻīl ibn ʻUmar Ibn Kathīr, Shaykh Safiur Rahman Al Mubarakpuri, Ṣafī al-Raḥmān Mubārakfūrī / The Meaning And Explanation Of The Glorious Qur'an: 1-203 Muhammad Saed Abdul-Rahman "The Story of Harut and Marut, and the Explanation that They were Angels Allah said, (And such things that came down at Babylon to the two angels, Harut and Marut, but neither of these two (angels) taught anyone (such things) till they.." Jan Knappert '' Islamic legends: histories of the heroes, saints and prophets of Islam '' 1985 p59 "Harut and Marut - When the Prophet Idris (sometimes identified with Enoch) entered Paradise after his long life on earth, it is said that he was met by two naughty angels, whose names were Azaya or 'Uzza and 'Aza'il." Influence In literature, John Milton's Paradise Lost (7.131-134, etc.), refers to Satan as being "brighter once amidst the host of Angels, than the sun amidst the stars."Online-Literature.com Footnotes References : * * *Hugh Pope "Angels", Catholic Encyclopedia, 1907, 1913. *Hugh Pope (1907) Further reading * Ashley, Leonard. The Complete Book of Devils and Demons Barricade Books. ISBN 1-56980-077-4 * Bamberger, Bernard Jacob, (March 15, 2006). Fallen Angels: Soldiers of Satan's Realm, 300pp. ISBN 0-8276-0797-0 * Davidson, Gustav, 1994. A Dictionary of Angels: Including the Fallen Angels. Free Press. ISBN 0-02-907052-X External links * Catholic Encyclopedia: Angels, see section "The Evil Angels" * JewishEncyclopedia: Fall of Angels Category:Angels in Christianity Category:Biblical phrases Category:Christian terms Category:Fallen angels ar:ملاك ساقط da:Falden engel de:Höllensturz#Der gefallene Engel et:Langenud ingel es:Ángel caído fr:Ange déchu ko:타락천사 hr:Pali anđeo id:Malaikat yang jatuh it:Angelo caduto lv:Kritušie eņģeļi hu:Bukott angyal ja:堕天使 pl:Upadły anioł pt:Anjo caído ru:Падшие ангелы sr:Пали анђели sh:Pali anđeo zh:墮天使